Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method thereof and more specifically to a technique at a time of performing a setting in response to a touch operation.
Description of the Related Art
There is a method of realizing various settings by touch operation while looking through a viewfinder by using a display unit provided outside the viewfinder as a touch pad. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-38195 discloses displaying an indication of the state of operation on an eyepiece display unit when a touch operation is performed on a rear display unit while looking into the eyepiece display unit. Furthermore, it is disclosed that in the state of looking into the eyepiece display unit, a touch operation is performed with the thumb while lightly touching the release switch with the index finger.
In the state in which a shutter button is half-pressed, since a finger (for example, index finger) is placed on the shutter button, it is difficult to extend another finger (for example, thumb) of the same hand to the touch panel. Therefore, the area that can be reached on the touch panel is restricted more than in the state in which the shutter button is not touched. According to the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-38195, when a touch operation is performed in a state where the release switch is half-pressed with the index finger, the operable range is limited and there are the possibilities that the finger may not reach a desired position, and that the finger may release or fully-press the shutter button when stretching another finger in order to touch the touch panel.